


魅魔

by envsanqian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envsanqian/pseuds/envsanqian
Summary: 魅魔赤苇。猎魔人木兔。自嗨作品。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 57





	魅魔

肉棒，精液❤！  
赤苇的脑袋，现在也只能思考这些了。

一周前赤苇作为魅魔的血脉刚刚被唤醒，突如其来的成年发情期折磨得他大脑失常，体育馆里飘散的雄性荷尔蒙熏地他头昏脑涨，光是站在场上后穴就开始分泌骚液，险险被穴口兜住，却总让赤苇幻觉着顺着大腿内侧倾泻而下，滴滴答答淌在地上的下流场景。

好不容易挨到训练结束，和前辈们一一道别，从未体会到的饥饿感驱使着他在街上不停地游荡，用充满情欲和饥饿的眼神扫视着每一个擦肩而过的男人。

好饿，不行，吃掉别人精液什么的，不可以、好饿、小穴好痒……！！

绕着枭谷附近不知道转了多少圈后，已经被饥饿感折磨的两眼昏花的赤苇撞进了外出“加班”的木兔的怀里。  
“木兔……桑？”

今天一整天木兔都没有来学校，本来赤苇还很担心他这位学长的身体状况，可谁知很快他就没有担心别人的余地了。  
赤苇翕动着鼻翼，从木兔胸膛传来的热度和学长的味道让他两腿发软，愈发地站不稳了。  
后穴的淫水快要打湿内裤了。  
木兔学长、好香、鸡巴好大的样子……

“赤苇？你怎么了！”  
耳边是木兔学长的担心的叫喊声，然而他已经被饥饿感拽入了意识的黑暗中——

除了枭谷首屈一指的王牌之外，木兔还有一个不为人知的身份——猎魔人。  
一周前的那天他本来感应到了新的恶魔降世，特意请了一天的假在外面巡逻，没想到一整天都没有收获，就当他垂头丧气往回走的时候，恶魔的味道飘进了他的鼻腔。

“赤苇？！”一把接住昏倒的他，木兔颇有经验的检查起了赤苇的全身，随着粗粝的指腹划过皮肤，赤苇全身也跟着颤抖起来。  
整个人散发着被情欲浸润透骨的粉红色。

木兔一把掀起了赤苇的衣服。  
刻印在小腹之上的，显然是子宫似的魅魔淫纹。

醒过来已经一周了，摧毁人意志的快感拉长了时间，赤苇只觉得没有尽头，难以自控地咬住口塞，口涎顺着下巴溢到了身上。  
魅魔的体液可以让人发情——对于刚觉醒的自己同样。

从醒过来后他就被关在了笼子里，双手被符咒手铐高高吊起，屁股被塞入没有停息的按摩棒，每当就这么被木兔放置了整整七天。  
高高挺起阴茎上也符文禁锢着，每当前面要高潮的时候，电流都仿佛狠狠抽过龟头，顺着尿道口刺激着前列腺，逼得精液倒流，只能靠后面高潮。  
就这样被拖进无穷尽的快感地狱里。

就像现在。

“咿————！！！”  
括约肌狠狠地抽动了两下，赤苇整个人痉挛起来，双眼翻白，腰腹抽筋似的、一下一下地挺动着，狂乱地摇着头。

不要、太爽、又要去！啊啊啊啊❤  
不行、要坏掉了❤

双手绞紧锁链，整个人弓了起来，随后又狠狠摔在了地上。  
伴随着电流的刺激，赤苇又靠后穴去了一次。  
按摩棒已经堵不住淫水了，顺着缝隙好几股地喷涌而出。

“赤苇，还好吗？有这么爽吗？十分钟内已经高潮三次了诶w”

木兔一副要帮忙的样子。  
最开始说着担心赤苇控制不住自己、于是把他绑起来；后来说着“看赤苇后面好痒啊”，于是给他塞进了折磨到现在的按摩棒；几次高潮后又自说自话地担心着自己去的太快，封住了自己的前端。

过多次的高潮消耗尽了赤苇的魔力，木兔偶尔会把半勃起的阴茎伸进来给赤苇舔两下，就在赤苇陶醉地想尽办法侍弄着阴茎，祈求喝到梦寐以求的精液的时候，又强行拔出，把精液洒在伸长舌头才够得到的地方。  
然后在一旁欣赏赤苇摆动着腰，母狗一样的发情。

一副天真的表情，好像真的什么都不懂一样……！！

“赤苇去的也太快了吧，没办法了，来补充一下魔力吧！”

赤苇闻食一样凑了过去，把鼻子顶在男人裆部，隔着布料就开始舔舐，身体越来越热，自以为不会被发现的磨了磨逼。  
后穴的肌肉跳了两下，成功将按摩棒再次吞进前列腺的深处。  
赤苇的腰眼爽地塌了下来。

——！！肉棒的味道，好想吃、好想被插、被狠狠地射在里面❤！

木兔“好心”地解开了口塞，一股股地口水滴答地落了下来，空气中都弥漫着魅魔的骚味。  
舌头已经爽得不太会动了，但在无数次的惩罚下，赤苇依旧颤抖着嘴唇编织着话语。

“啊、啊，木、兔桑……！请、请给京治、尝尝你的大肉棒吧……！”

木兔已经兴奋起来了，解开裤链的声音在赤苇听来简直就是天籁。赤苇迫不及待地用嘴咬开拉链，被弹出来的肉棒打到了脸。  
木兔来了兴趣，晃动着腰，用鸡巴拍打着赤苇脸颊。

光是看着鸡巴就不自主地分泌着口水和蜜液，这么羞耻的动作，反而让赤苇更加兴奋起来。  
木兔的龟头在唇上磨蹭着，晶莹的前液浇的双唇丰盈起来，像是涂满了打着木兔标记的口红。  
赤苇被这个味道熏得意乱情迷，主动地用唇舌侍奉起眼前这个粗大的肉棒。

努力地将肉棒往深处吞，干呕反应缩紧的喉咙取悦着龟头，舌头抚弄着底筋和冠状沟，两片唇瓣扒住柱身，吸得啧啧作响。这么淫猥下流的动作，平常那个冷静的赤苇京治是怎么都做不出来的。  
但现在只要能吃到精液，已经什么都不重要了。

木兔桑的味道、好棒！

嘴巴仿佛变成了性器官，被越来越失控的撞击进深处，仿佛获得了和被插入小穴一样的快感，柔软滚烫的肠壁跟着节奏痉挛了起来，逼嘴一跳一跳的，兜不住的骚液倾泻而下。  
要去了、要去了！！光是口交就又要去了！！

“唔、嗯❤————！！！”

“赤苇你好淫荡啊！口交都能高潮诶！这不是又消耗精力了嘛！没办法！只好把精液喂给你了！”  
“嗯嗯嗯呃——！！”

赤苇兴奋地颤抖，等待着腥臊的甘霖。

几个用力地深喉，木兔终于爽快地射在赤苇嘴里，顺着喉咙流了下去。赤苇已经完全丧失理智了，陶醉在精液的浸润之下，脑袋里再也装不下别的东西。

“木兔、木兔桑，后面、小嘴也想吃❤”  
“我知道！今天是精液自助哦！会给你吃个痛快的！”

赤苇迅速地又兴奋起来，激动地点了点头：“木兔桑的精液、京治会一滴不剩地吃掉的❤”

木兔将手伸到已经泥泞不堪的后穴。  
肠壁已经被肏成了按摩棒的形状，木兔不爽地皱了皱眉，按住底座直接拔了出来。

“嗯——啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
折磨了多时的按摩棒终于被拔了出去，上面的颗粒狠狠摩擦着肠壁，蹂躏过的软肉恋恋不舍地缠住粗大的东西却也阻止不了迅速拔出去带来的快感。

“哈、哈……”赤苇爽的喘不过气，粉嫩的舌尖挂在外面，肩头脸颊都被渲染成了红色，一副被玩烂的表情。

括约肌已经缩不回去了，露出了一个小洞，木兔好奇的将手指伸了进去从穴口玩到花心，烂熟的媚肉层层叠叠地裹了上来，随便玩弄两下让赤苇晃动着屁股哭叫起来。  
可是早已习惯了按摩棒的淫荡小穴，却欲求不满，手指太过纤细、只能越吃越痒。

“好痒、……小穴好痒……！想要更大的、木兔桑的大肉棒、！！”

像刚才被打脸一样，现在那根望眼欲穿的鸡巴正在抽打着自己的屁股。  
坚硬的鸡巴打在白嫩的两瓣厚肉上，烫的赤苇母狗一样撅起了屁股。

“唔、啊！好烫、木兔桑的肉棒、好硬❤”  
“赤苇你还真是容易留下痕迹啊。”

赤苇的屁股已经被抽红了，鸡巴上留的前液滴在上面，让赤苇不自觉地痉挛，晃动起来。  
木兔很快就腻味了这个玩法，他把阴茎竖着贴在软烂的逼嘴上，柱身感受着括约肌的跳动，疯狂地收缩想将眼前这个可以贯穿自己的鸡巴吞进去，木兔恶意地推紧他的屁股、将股沟当做小穴，就这么撸动着自己。

赤苇崩溃了。  
前列腺液的味道、肉棒的味道，变成魅魔后，后面那张嘴的感官更加敏锐，青筋的跳动，冠状沟的摩擦，这样的玩法远比刚才更加折磨人。

肉棒近在咫尺，可是吃不到……！

脑海里已经什么都不剩了，自尊心被淫欲压过，已经爽到飞起来了。

只要能吃到肉棒、说什么骚话都可以、精液、好像要……！  
“求你、京治的小穴好淫荡❤……用木兔桑的大肉棒、惩罚京治的小穴吧、啊啊啊啊阿啊啊——！！”

“——哈、——哈、❤”  
真的被插进来的时候，赤苇已经爽得出不了声了。  
前面硬了许久的鸡巴，抽搐了两下，却因为符咒的原因什么都射不出来，只能打了枪空炮。

透明的前列腺液简直是流了出来，积蓄太久的精液将鸡巴涨成了青紫色。

木兔像是突然对赤苇的阴茎感兴趣了一样，虚虚握住柱身，一边把玩着两颗胀痛的睾丸、一边用指甲挤压扣揉着马眼。

备受折磨的肉棒抽搐着、马眼颤抖着要一股脑地释放，却被符咒的电流刺激了回去。  
而后穴被迫再次达到了绝顶。

现在已经不是能让人碰的状态了。  
赤苇无声地悲鸣着，却依旧阻止不了木兔得寸进尺的动作。

无休无止的快感让赤苇双眼翻白，已经不知道视线里出现的是什么了，从喉咙中挤出不成调的尖叫。

已经不行了，太爽了，只要能这么爽下去怎么样都好，想要射，想要吃肉棒❤

彻底堕落了。

从骨髓深处传来的痉挛，小腹下坠一样的快感，脑海里过电的快感逼得赤苇疯狂地挣扎着。

什么要来了。

赤苇挤出几声不像样的哀求：  
“唔、唔……！！啊啊啊、小穴不行了！不行、不要了！要坏掉了！求求你让我射吧！”  
“可是赤苇不是不想成为魅魔吗？就这么堕落也没关系吗？”  
“没关系的、就这样当魅魔、吃木兔前辈的精液也没关系的——！”

所以求求你，让我射吧——

“诶！明明我还没玩够呢！好吧，看在赤苇这么可怜的份上！”  
木兔不情不愿地解开了符咒，恶趣味地掐了一下前端。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
精液已经不是射出来，而是流出来的了，木兔还不停地撸动着阴茎延长赤苇的快感，脑海里的火花让赤苇眼前一片空白，  
淫液从后穴喷涌而出，他潮吹了。

木兔感受着那张饥渴的小嘴神经质地绞紧，淫液一股脑地浇在鬼头上，打桩一样用柔韧破开了湿热软滑的层层媚肉，最后在深处播撒了赤苇渴求已久的精液。

黑暗中，象征着魅魔的淫纹散发出了骚粉的光芒。

“……啊、啊！❤精液，射进来了！会长出子宫的！！❤要怀上木兔桑的、小孩子了❤“”

在未被人注意的时刻，赤苇的尾骨开始长出了魅魔的尾巴。


End file.
